Dark Moon Flower
by Cear Grishka
Summary: "Il y a la nuit, où tout est Sombre, la Lune qui nous éclaire. Puis il y a les Fleurs du printemps qui meurent en automne..." Recueil de OS pas vraiment joyeux tout plein ! Yaoi principalement et pourquoi pas une larme ou deux ! OS1 : Die OS2 : Leave Out All The Rest.
1. Die

Bonjour **!**

 **Bienvenu dans ce Recueil de OS pas vraiment joyeux tout plein !**

Je me sentais d'humeur à tuer quelqu'un aujourd'hui alors pour me défouler j'ai écrit ce petit One Shot ! (le premier de ce recueil ! -sans dec ? On avait pas remarquer-)

Je l'ai écrit en écoutant _Rise_ de _Skillet_ , bien que ce OS parle de mort et non pas de soulèvement révolutionnaire ! Je suis bizarre mais c'est pas trop grave parce que c'est cool d'être bizarre hein **?**

C'est un leger (tout tout tout petit mais genre vraiment vraiment AkaKuro !)

 **Oh ! Une Patate Volante !**

 _Bonne Lecture en compagnie de zombies !_

* * *

 **Die**

Il y a dans un cimetière une tombe. Elle n'est pas débordante de fleur. Elle n'est pas la plus belle. Elle n'est pas la plus visitée. Mais parfois on entend comme des coups porter au marbre froid. Et la terre qui la borde est nourrie de larmes, qui lorsqu'elles tombent, résonnent jusque haut dans le ciel.

"Tu rigolerais surement si je te disais que pour la première fois de ma vie, je ne sais pas quoi dire. Oh je parle peu, mais j'ai toujours sû quoi dire lorsque je devais parler... Je pense que je vais faire simple. Je vais commencer par le début.

J'ai d'abord senti ma gorge se serrée. C'était comme si on essayer de m'étrangler... mais depuis l'intérieur...

Puis, sur mes joues, j'ai senti ces choses, brûlantes, acides, cavalant jusque mon menton comme si c'était une course qu'il fallait gagner à tout prix, je leurs aurait bien donner un nom. Mais je n'avais pas le temps, elles naissaient et mourraient éphémères; Je pleurais toutes les putains de larmes de mon foutu corps ! Comme un gosse.

Puis de manière tout à fait incompréhensible, j'avais ris. Amer mais doux, je riais aux éclats d'un rire qui tentait de transpercé les murs m'entourant. Tout était abstrait, tout devenait absurde lorsque je regardais autour demoi -j'étais complétement perdu au final. Les gens me fixaient j'entendais leurs yeux me dire "Il est complétement fou" oui... ça doit être un peu ça... La follie m'avait prise aux tripes.

J'avais aussi lever le visage, vers le plafond -à ce moment j'aurais tellement voulu qu'une averse gelée comme je les aimes vienne se fracassée sur tête et voir des nuages dansé, j'aurais alors réaliser que ce n'était qu'un rêve parmis d'autres qui m'a fait faire une crise d'anguoisse vraiment drôle, mais il ne pleut pas à travers les plafonds.  
Cette putain de crise de fou rire me broyait les cotes et j'en avais perdu toutes sensations dans les bras. C'était juste... Douloureux...

J'avais ri combien de temps...? Je ne sais plus trop, mais je sais qu'une fois totalement épuisé, je m'étais éfondré, à genoux sur le sol. C'était du carrelage, comme dans tous les hopitaux, bleu parce que c'est cool le bleu. C'est comme le ciel... Sans doute pour nous donner l'illusion que même si tout ce qu'on peut nous annoncer ici nous fera plonger, on plonge vers le ciel...

C'est juste triste.

Je sais que je n'avais plus pleurer, les larmes qui avaient couru sur mes joues à l'annonce c'était juste la prise de conscience. Le rire, c'était le choc. J'avais ri uniquement pour ça. C'est juste que sur le moment j'ai trouvé ça assez... ironique. Pathétique peut-être.

Mais j'étais là, à genoux, moi qui m'étais toujours refusé à m'abaisser.

Oui j'étais là. Et j'allais crever.

Je ne l'avais pas vue venir. Je n'avais rien prévue de tout ça.

Moi j'avais prévu de vivre jusqu'à ce que j'en ai marre. Que je balance tout contre un mur et que je décide de mourir. Je n'avais pas prévu que la vie déciderais pour moi du moment de ma mort... C'était con.

Et j'ai continuer de rire, quitte à passer pour un fou auprès du personnel hospitalier, de mes medecins, des autres patients. Soit ! Je serais fou mais c'est drôle tout de même... De se dire qu'au final, on a beau essayer de se convaincre du contraire, on ne contrôle rien. Je n'ai jamais rien contrôler. Là encore je ne contrôle pas. Vais-je mourir dans la semaine ? Le mois ? L'année ?

C'était la question.

Et je crois que pour la première fois de ma vie, j'ai eu peur. Peur de ce que je pourrais laisser derrière moi... Non. Peur de, justement, ne rien laisser derrière moi. De n'être qu'une poussière parmis tant d'autres à avoir vécue sur cette Terre, tellement... futile face au Monde. N'avoir servi à rien. Ne rien avoir accompli. J'avais juste peur.

Peur de mourir seul, dans un lit d'hopital, un jour comme les autres où les autres vivent quelque chose de banal, une vague routine d'une vie sans goût.

Avec le recul, je pense que j'ai louper trop de choses dans ma vie. Il y a eu tellement d'opportunité d'en faire quelque chose de mémorable. Opportunité balayer d'un revert d'égo surdimensionné et trop dangeureu pour moi-même.

Combien y a t-il eu de mains tandus dans le vide car je refusais d'accepter l'aide de quiconque ? Combien y a t-il eu de souvenirs que j'ai préféré effacer car il ne collaient pas à ma façon de vivre ? Combein y aura t-il de personnes, qu'elles soient des connaissances des amis ou de ma famille, à verser des larmes sincères lorsque je me retrouverais sous terre ?

C'est con de se dire que l'on né tout en chair de la terre pour y retourner poussière.

C'est con de se dire que je n'ai jamais dit avant aujourd'hui, avant cette lettre, la moindre insulte.

J'aimerais pouvoir epuiser mon stock. En dire à tout le monde, pour rien, juste "comme ça", ça me défoulerait un peu. Ca relacherait un peu de la pression que j'exerce sans m'en rendre compte sur mes pauvres nerfs. En vérité je pense mériter ce qu'il m'arrive. Je crois que je me suis moi-même programmer à me pourrir la vie au point de me faire crever.

Tu vas surement te dire qu'on dit tous ça lorsque l'on apprend qu'on est condamné mais... Je ne veux pas mourir. Je n'ai pas la moindre foutue envie de quitter cette foutue Terre Boredel de Merde !

J'ai rater tellement de choses... J'en raterais tellement si je pars.

Ca va sans doute te parraitre égoiste -ne changeons pas les bonnes choses après tout- mais je voudrais que tu pleures. Que suis sois triste à t'en taper le front sur ma tombe ! Que ma mort te fasses tellement de mal que j'entenderais tes pleures depuis le paradis... ou l'enfer. De toute façon on sait même pas si toutes ces conneries existent. Je veux juste que tu ressentes un vide quand je ne serais plus là, que t'aies l'impression qu'on te tors l'estomac, qu'on te broye le crâne et qu'une pluie d'acide s'abat sur toi. Quitte à ce que tu sois le seul à me pleurer, du moment que c'est toi...

Je ne sais même pas si je te l'ai déjà dit. Que je t'aime je veux dire. Dans ce cas c'est que j'ai vraiment gâcher ma vie. J'aurais pas dû naitre... Au final, si je suis né uniquement pour faire tourner l'économie de ce payer en achetant des sodas hors de prix et de la nouriture hyper calorique ça servait à rien que je vienne au monde.

Tu vas peut-être pas me croire mais... Je suis bien là. C'est grand et douiller, bien qu'un peu froid. Ouais je voudrais rester ici pour toujours, dans ses bras. Les bras de la mort. Parce que je m'y sens à ma place -mais pas mourir ! juste rester là à profiter. Enfait c'est comme si j'avais vécue juste pour mourir... Nan je veux dire... On nait tous pour mourir, mais moi, c'est comme si, tous ces arrêts sur le chemin de la vie, j'étais passé devant sans les regardés pendant que les autres s'arrêtaient pour voir ce qu'ils y proposaient, sur les stands du destin, moi je continuais d'avancer, droit devant sans jamais me retrouné juste pour arriver au terminus le plus vite possible -je pense qu'inconsciement je me suis moi-même condamné.

Et toi t'étais là. A ma droite ou à ma gauche peu importe. Tu tendais le bras et sasissais un flyers ou deux pour me proposer un autre chemin. Je ne t'ai jamais écouter. Comme si tous ce que tu disais c'était une autre langue. Je ne comprenais pas. Je ne comprenais pas que tu voulais m'aider. Me sauver, faire en sorte que je laisse quelque chose derrière moi à ma mort.

Alors Merci.

C'est un peu tard je pense pour te le dire mais Merci. Merci d'avoir essayer de faire de moi quelqu'un. Merci d'être rester jusqu'à ce que tu n'en puisse plus, de trimballer le cadavre que j'étais destiné à devenir. Merci simpement, d'être toi. D'être là. De lire cette lettre.

Si tu me le permet. J'aimerais te dire une fois encore d'excuser la personne aussi inutile qu'idiote que je suis.

Alors... Désolé Tetsuya. Je t'aime, ne m'oublie pas.

 _ **Seijuro**_ "

Il y a dans un cimetière une tombe. Elle n'est pas débordante de fleur. Elle n'est pas la plus belle. Elle n'est pas la plus visitée. Mais parfois on entend comme des coups porter au marbre froid. Et la terre qui la borde est nourrie de larmes, qui lorsqu'elles tombent, résonnent jusque haut dans le ciel.

* * *

Quoi ? Déjà fini ? Oui c'était vraiment court et j'ai tuer Akashi alors je suis prête à recevoir des tomates ^^

C'était triste ou pas ? Hein ? Hein ? Je dois savoir ! Laissez une review ! (oui je ressemble à une mendiante, si vous avez aussi un euro ou deux histoire que je m'achète un Kinder merci de me les faire parvenir !)

 **Bisous baveux de Tatie Gertrude** _*keurkeur*_

 _._

 _._

 _._

 _Des fautes ? Où ça des fautes ? Ha ! Là ! Mais fallait le dire plutôt ! Un jour mon prince viendra... et il corrigera toutes mes fautes !_


	2. Leave Out All The Rest

**Yo ! (quoi ? J'ai envie de dire Yo je dis Yo)**

 **Chloemanga** **:** **Merci pour ta review ! (Je crois que j'ai tout dit...) Je pensais avoir fait un Akashi vraiment OOC mais si tu dis le contraire ça arrange mes affaires tout ça !**

 **Donc cette fois un nouveau OS bien bizarre.**

 **Le titre c'est juste parce que J'écoutais Leave Out All The Rest de Linkin Park en l'écrivant et que voilà quoi...**

 **J'ai été grandement inspirée parce que aujourd'hui j'ai passer SEPT PUTAINS D'HEURES ! à écrire ma fic 'Ne Passer Pas Sous Ce Bus Mademoiselle !' et d'un coup, la comme ça, pour le fun, sans pression mon putain de PC m'affiche un putain d'ecran bleu avec ce putain de message "En recherche d'une erreur redemarrage en cours, veuillez patienter." IL A MIT UNE HEURE A CHERCHER UNE ERREUR QUI N'EXISTAIT PAS PUIS REDEMARRER ET MA PAGE WORD AVAIT DISPARUE SANS AUCUNE SAUVEGARDE !**

 **Ce OS était donc a la base un moyen d'extérioriser tout ce que je renssent puis c'est devenu bizarre...**

 **Titre :** _ **Leave Out All The Rest**_

 **Personnages : Aomine Daiki - Kagami Taiga**

 **UA - Bizarre - Jesaispastropsic'estconsidérécommeunedeathficmaisbon...**

 **Disclamer : tout est a Tadatoshi Fujimaki (pourquoi un nom si compliqué hein ?) Les fautes et le texte sont à moi (oui même les fautes...)**

* * *

Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah !

Je vais tuer quelqu'un.

Avec un couteau, une corde, une casserole si il faut.

Toute une après midi de gacher !

Sept heure BORDEL !

J'ai envie de mourir.

J'ai envie de mourir mais avant faut que je tue quelqu'un.

Ou que je mette feu à la maison des voisins.

Ouais, j'vais faire ça.

Je suis fatigué.

J'ai mal au dos.

J'ai mal aux jambes.

J'ai mal aux doigts.

Je vais enfoncer ce FOUTU PC dans le mur.

J'vais l'enfoncer dans le mur et j'vais foutre le feu à la maison des voisins.

Ensuite j'irais tuer quelqu'un.

Je cacherais son cadavre dans un parc.

Je me suiciderais en laissant une lettre pour avouer mes crimes.

 _PUTAIN DE BORDEL DE MERDE !_

 _PUTAIN DE FOUTU BORDEL DE MERDE !_

 _PUTAIN DE FOUTU BORDEL DE MERDE DE VIE DE CHIENNE !_

 _PUTAIN DE FOUTU BORDEL DE MERDE DE VIE DE CHIENNE DE FILS DE PUTE !_

Raaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhh !

Y'a pas un putain de foutu dieu là haut qui peu avoir pitier de moi pour une fois ?

Nan mais juste comme ça, il s'est dit "Tient je vais le faire chier celui-là !"

Il s'est dit "J'ai envie, comme ça pour le fun, de le pousser à bout."

Il voulait quoi ? Que je dise "Hey ! Espèce d'enfoiré de salopard à la con ! T'as intérêt à arrêter tes conneries si tu veux pas que je te défonce ta petite gueule d'ange !"

Il voulait un Remake de L'exorcist c'est ça ?

Il s'est dit "Ouh Ouh, il va peter le cable du siecle ça va être l'enjaillement."

MAIS PUTAIN QU'EST CE QUE J'AI FAIT A CE FOUTU DIEU DE MERDE !?

J'ai toujours été sage.

J'ai jamais fait de bêtise.

Dire que j'ai toujours été sage revient à dire que je n'ai jamais fait de bêtise mais le fait que je puisse tourner c'te phrase d'un autre manière ça prouve que j'ai pas sécher les cours BORDEL !

J'ai cette sensation dans les bras, dans la tête, il faut que j'extériorise tout ça.

C'EST POUR CA QU'IL FAUT QUE JE CRI COMME UNE PUTAIN DE MERE AU FOYER QUI SE FAIT PRENDRE PAR SON AMANT SOUS LA DOUCHE ALORS QUE SON MARIS RENTRE DANS DIX MINUTES !

JE VAIS TUER QUELQU'UN ET LES PUTAIN DE FLICS AURONT INTERET D'AVOIR UNE PUTAIN DE BONNE RAISON POUR ME FOUTRE EN TAULE PARCE QUE L'HOMMICIDE QUE JE VAIS COMMETTRE SERA TOUT A FAIT LEGITIME !

"Aomine tu es flic..."

JE M'EN BAS LES COUILLE JE TE DIS !

"D'Accord."

VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE AVEC TES PUTAINS DE "D'ACCORD" TU VAS ETRE LE PREMIER QUE JE VAIS BUTER SI TU CONTINUE !

"On va dire ça..."

MAIS FERME TA PUTAIN DE GUEULE ! ET ME REGARDE PAS COMME CA S'PECE D'ENCULER VA' ! VA TE FAIRE NIQUER PAR UNE POMME AUSSI SI CA PEUT T'EVITER DE VENIR ME FAIRE CHIER !

"Si tu le dis..."

MAIS ARRETE AVEC TA PUTAIN DE CONDESCENDANCE !

"Je ne suis pas condescendant. D'ailleurs ça m'etonne que tu connaisses ce mot..."

Va te faire foutre...

"Alors t'es calmer ?"

BIEN SUR QUE NON !

"Sinon je peux savoir pourquoi le grand Aomine Daiki se met dans un tel état ?"

Tu te fout de ma gueule ? C'est ça hein...

"Je suis tout ce qui a de plus sérieux."

MAIS PUTAIN POURQUOI CA M'ARRIVE A MOI !?

"Le destin peut-être..."

MAIS ON S'EN BAT LES COUILLE DU DESTIN ! LE DESTIN C'EST DE LA MERDE ET MEME SI C'ETAIT CA ON S'EN FOUT PARCE QU'IL EST ASSEZ INTELLIGENT POUR PAS ME FOUTRE EN ROGNE !

"Le destin n'est pas une personne, il n'a pas de conscience."

ET C'EST CE QUE TU DIS A TON CHIEN ? TON CHIEN IL A PAS UNE PUTAIN DE CONSCIENCE TU CROIS ?! TU CROIS QU'IL A PAS CONSCIENCE QUE TOUT LES MATINS TU LUI DONNE A BOUFFER ET QU'IL A LE DROIT DE BOUFFER PARCE QUE TU LUI A ACHETER DE LA BOUFFE TELLEMENT HORS DE PRIX QUE TU CHIALERAIS EN VOULANT LE BUTER JUSTE POUR FAIRE DES ECONNOMIES QUE TU DEPENSERAS POUR UN CHAT PARCE QU'AU FINAL TU VAS TE SENTIR SEUL ? TU CROIS QU'IL EN A PAS CONSCIENCE QU'ON VIT DANS UN PUTAIN DE MONDE DE MERDE ?!

"Peut être, j'ai pas de chien."

Mais arrête... Avec toutes tes putains de réponse à deux sous qui veulent rien dire... Pourquoi tu veux pas m'aider...

"Pfff j'peux pas t'aider faut demander à quelqu'un d'autre."

Tu crois quoi ? Que je vais arriver comme une fleur devant le fleuriste pour lui faire "Ouhou mon pote ! Assayons-nous deux minutes et méditons sur le sens de ma putain d'existance. Ah ! Mais noublions pas le café et le petit gateau parce que je risque de partir sur un débat autour l'existance de tous ces putains de gens qui respirent et poluent mon air..." Comme si il allait me faire un grand sourire et me laisser choisir entre des Granola et des Napolitain !

"C'est pas ce que je voulais dire..."

ET QU'EST CE QUE TU VOULAIS DIRE HEIN ?! QUE JE DOIS ALLER VOIR UN DE CES CONS EMBOURBE DANS SA MERDE ET QUE JE LUI ETALE LA MIENNE SOUS LES YEUX EN DISANT " fixe ça gars, t'as vue elle est belle ma merde, tu m'aide à la déblayer ?" TU CROIS QU'IL VA ME DIRE QUOI ? TU CROIS QUE C'EST DIEU ? QUE C'EST UN PUTAIN DE DIEU CAPABLE DE RESSUCITE LES GENS, REMONTER LE TEMPS ?

"Ecoute moi au moins deux minutes."

Nan... Nan je ne t'écouterais pas, j'en ai assez de tes putains de discours moralisateur à la cons que tu me rabache depuis toujours, marre que t'essaie de m'aider mais qu'au final tu fais pire, marre de te voir tous les matins, tous les soirs, tous les putains de jours de ma FOUTU VIE BORDEL ! ET T'EN AS PAS MARRE TOI ? D'ESSAYER DE M'AIDER ET DE CONSTATER QUE CA FAIT RIEN D'AUTRE QUE ME DETRUIRE ! QUE TU GACHE JUSTE UN PEU PLUS MA FOUTU VIE ? TU CROIS QUE CA ME FAIT QUOI A MOI HEIN ?! DE TE VOIR TOUT LE TEMPS, LA, DEVANT MOI, SOURIANT COMME UN CON QUI AURAIT TOUTE LA VIE DEVANT LUI ?! Tu crois que ca fait quoi de me foutre sous le nez ce que je n'aurais jamais...

"Daiki..."

Ta gueule s'te plait, j'essaie de réfléchir et je m'en veux déjà assez comme ça pour que t'en rajoute.

"C'était un accident..."

Ouais c'est ça, un putain accident... C'est moi qui conduisait.

"C'est l'autre chauffeur qui nous est rentré dedans."

Moi aussi j'étais bourré, j'aurais pû l'éviter...

"Tu sais aussi bien que moi que ce n'est pas vrai."

Tu vas encore me sortir tes conneries sur le destin ?

"Pourquoi pas."

Rah ! T'as vu ! tu recommence.

"Maintenant que t'es calmer tu me dit pourquoi tu es autant enervé ?"

C'est... un connerie comme d'hab', t'sais, c'est l'accumulation de stress qu'il dit le médecin, là c'est juste un putain de compte rendu que j'ai pas eu le temps d'enregistrer avant que le PC s'éteigne. Alors déjà que j'dors plus j'pense que c'est la goute d'eau qui a fait déborder le vase.

"Ouais... J'vois."

J'me sens seul, quand t'es pas là.

"Tu veux dire quand Satsuki te force à prendre tes médocs ?"

Ouais, Foutu psy à deux balles.

"Si elle t'aide à aller mieux tu devrais peut être faire ce qu'elle te dis."

Pour être séparer de toi encore une fois ? Jamais. Et depuis quand t'es raisonnable toi ? Sérieux..

"Depuis que tu bousille ta santée, ta vie pour moi."

Va te faire foutre.

"Ta gueule."

Toi, ta gueule.

"Ta répartie aussi elle a prit ses jambes à son cou à ce que je vois..."

Va t'faire Bakagami...

"Ahomine..."

Tu me manque.

"Je sais..."

Je voudrais être avec toi.

"Reste là où t'es."

J'étais sérieux tout à l'heure. Tu sais, j'veux dire, ça bourdonne dans ma tête, je supporte plus rien depuis que t'es plus là, même Satsu', même elle j'ai envie... j'ai envie de la tuer parfois. Nan te marre pas je suis sérieux... Je la vois, là, juste en face de moi, elle me balance son putain de grand sourire en pleine face et la foutu odeur de son bonheur devient irrespirable et j'ai... j'ai envie de lui eclater la face contre la table en verre, tu sais celle dans le salon que t'as acheter et que j'ai fait la gueule pendant une semaine ? Puis je me souviens que c'est ta table et que j'ai pas envie de casser, encore une fois, une des seules choses qui me reste de toi. Je me rend bien compte que c'est la seule qui veut encore essayer de m'aider, que c'est la seule a remarquer que je vais mal, qu'elle a toujours été là pour moi mais j'y arrive pas. Elle parle trop j'ai toujours l'impression que mon cerveau va exploser... Surtout que quand elle vient après t'es plus là... Je pense que je serais vraiment capable de tuer quelqu'un, ou foutre le feu à une barraque, les deux même... Après je te renjoindrais et on serait à nouveau heureux...

"Raconte pas des conneries."

J'suis sérieux Taiga.

"Moi aussi, si tu te tue je te pardonnerais pas."

J'sais même pas pourquoi je t'ecoute, t'es pas réel, t'es un putain de délire de ma foutu imagination, pourquoi t'es là ?

"Sans moi tu te sens seul."

Nan, j'veux dire là maintenant tout de suite.

"Parce que tu raconte un tas de conneries."

Sans doute. Mais c'est pas ce que je voulais dire.

"Tu menace de mettre fin a ta vie après avoir tuer des personnes qui ne t'ont rien fait, content ?"

Elles sont heureuses ces personnes.

"T'es sûr de ce que tu dis ? Tout ça parce qu'elles te sourient ? Ca fait d'elles des personnes heureuses ? Et toi ? Tu crois qu'ils pensent quoi tes collègues quand il te voient au boulot ? Ils se disent pas "Oh putain v'la encore Aomine et son grand sourire, il peut pas exiber son bonheur ailleurs ?" T'es pas l'inventeur du "je souris je vais bien" . T'es pas le seul à souffrir, tu seras jamais le seul. Chacun ses bagages, après faut savoir les porter et si c'est trop lourd tu demande de l'aide, tu t'obstine pas à te bousiller le dos à le trainer !"

Mais moi je veux que ce soit toi qui m'aide...

"J'suis déjà ton bagage je peux pas t'aider...Parles en avec Satsuki d'accord ?"

De quoi ?

"Que tu me vois encore, que les cachets ne font plus effets. Elle va t'aider Daiki."

Ouais mais si elle fait ça je te verais plus...

"Peut-être..."

Oh ! Quelle précision...

"Va t'faire..."

Taiga ?

"Quoi encore ?"

J'vais le faire. J'vais lui dire...

"Ca ira mieux alors..."

Je vais le faire parce que je sais que t'aurais péter un câble en me voyant comme je suis maintenant...

"C'est clair."

Taiga...

"Hm ?"

Je t'aime, même si t'es mort idiot.

* * *

 **Vouaaaaaaaaalà ! C'était bizarre hein ? Bon, j'ai déjà tuer Akashi et Kagami, qui vais-je tuer maintenant...**

 **Bisous baveux de Tatie Gertrude !**

 **Review ?**

 **PS : J'ai toujours envie de tuer quelqu'un, pour ce que m'a fait mon PC, mais qui...?**


End file.
